Yuki and Kyo Drabbles
by Redluna
Summary: Exactly what the title says.
1. Chapter 1

**#01 – air**

To Kyo, Yuki seemed to have an air about him that attracted people to him. He didn't know what it was but he knew that it drew people to him like flies. Even Kyo himself was entranced by the seemingly distant nezumi—not that he'd ever admit that.

Little did Kyo know however that Yuki felt the same way about him.

**#02 – apples**

One day well Kyo sat at the dinner table complaining about eating stewed leeks an irritated Yuki asked him if there was _any_ food at all that he liked. Kyo had paused and thought for a few moments before saying, "Well I really do like apples."

So sometime later when Yuki comes in carrying a crate full of apples Kyo looks at him curiously. "Where did you get those?" He asked. Yuki just shrugged and said, "You said you liked them so I grew an apple tree in my garden for you."

He then walks past a stunned neko into the kitchen with a secret smile on his face.

**#03 – beginning**

Since the beginning of time it seemed the cat had always hated the rat. It seemed that things would always be this way.

And yet that didn't stop Yuki and Kyo from seeing through their hate for one another and falling head over heels in love.

**#04 – bugs**

When they're out a picnic that Tohru planned Kyo notices that Yuki has gone pale and is looking wide eyed at something. "What's wrong?" He asked. When Yuki pointed at a big spider he nearly died laughing. "You're afraid of that thing?!" He laughed. Yuki just glared at him and hit him over the head blushing and saying, "Will you just kill it?!"

**#05 – coffee**

Yuki was always completely out of it when he woke up in the morning and finally Kyo came up with a plan to make him less groggy.

Which is why when Yuki comes downstairs that morning he is greeted by a neko holding a cup of coffee out to him.

**#06 – dark**

Yuki's life was full of darkness but a certain neko changed that by bringing his fire into Yuki's life.

**#07 – despair**

Yuki knows he should be happy for them but as he watches Kyo and Tohru walking together hand in hand all he can feel is despair.

**#08 – doors**

Yuki winces as his boyfriend slams the door shut. "I'm sorry!" He says. "I promise I won't call you Kyonkichi ever again!"

**#09 – drink**

One night while drinking with Kyo, Yuki learns an interesting fact about the neko.

When he gets drunk he spills out all of his thoughts.

Which is why he's just been saying how perfect Yuki is for the past twenty minutes not that Yuki's complaining.

**#10 – duty**

Shigure knew that it was his duty to report to Akito anything that he saw happen between the other zodiac. But as he watches Kyo telling Yuki how much he loves him and he sees the absolute look of happiness it brings to the nezumi's face he decides he can forget about his duty for once.

**#11 – earth**

To everyone else Yuki seems like he's down to earth but he's really not. Actually half the time he has his head in the clouds daydreaming about none other then Kyo Sohma.

**#12 – end**

Everyone was glad when Yuki and Kyo finally stopped fighting although they were stunned by how it stopped.

After all who knew that it would happen by Kyo wrenching Yuki to him and kissing him?

**#13 – fall**

Yuki had always wanted to fall in love. He wanted to have that special feeling and to be able to share it with someone else. He wanted it so badly.

He just never knew Kyo would be the one he'd fall for.

**#14 – fire**

Yuki was like earth firm and unchangeable but Kyo was like fire in every single way and Yuki loved him for it.

**#15 – flexible**

Yuki watches stunned as Kyo proudly shows him his new move. "I never knew you were so flexible," He says.

**#16 – flying**

When Kyo told Yuki he loved him for the first time he felt as if he was floating on air.

**#17 – food**

Yuki blushed as Kyo laughed. "Yes my favorite food really is cheese!" He said. "Get over it!"

**#18 – foot**

As Yuki ran off Tohru running after him Uo glared at Kyo. "You really should learn to take your foot out of your mouth," She said before turning and leaving.

Kyo couldn't agree with her more.

**#19 – grave**

It was a serious discussion but finally Yuki and Kyo decided they had had enough of hiding.

It was time to tell Akito.

**#20 – green**

When Yuki and Kyo both came in covered in grass and dirt Tohru gasps and said, "Did you two get in a fight again?"

"Not quite Honda-san," Yuki said, "but something that was just as trying."

**#21 – head**

Kyo knows that Yuki doesn't care for them at all but that still doesn't stop him from wanting to bash the fan girls' heads in.

**#22 – hollow**

When Kyo died Yuki lost his will to live. He became an empty shell and nothing anyone did could change that.

**#23 – honor**

When Yuki pulled Kyo to him in the school hallway Kyo looked at him surprised. "But Yuki everyone will see," He said. "What about your reputation?"

"Screw my reputation," Yuki said simply and kissed him.

**#24 – hope**

After telling Kyo how he felt all Yuki could do was stand and wait for his answer hoping beyond hope he felt the same.

**#25 – light**

To Yuki, Kyo's love was like a bright shining light that kept him safe no matter what.

**#26 – lost**

Kyo use to be so afraid that he'd wakeup one morning and Yuki would be gone but those fears stopped happening the instant Yuki gave him that engagement ring.

**#27 – metal**

Kyo can convince Yuki to do anything.

Which is why he has his right ear priced and Kyo his left.

**#28 – new**

All Kyo had ever felt for Yuki was hatred which was why he was so shocked when strange new feelings cropped up inside of him. Feelings that he tried his best to ignore but couldn't.

For how does one ignore love?

**#29 – old**

Yuki is so stunned when Kyo proposes to him that he says, "Really?" "Yes really!" Kyo said. "I want to be with you forever until we grow old!" Yuki's eyes fill with tears then as he smiles throwing his arms around Kyo crying, "So do I!"

**#30 – peace**

Shigure thought that now that Yuki and Kyo had stopped fighting he'd finally have peace and quiet.

Apparently he didn't know teenagers that well.

**#31 – poison**

Kyo always told himself that he'd be able to leave Yuki at anytime if he wanted too but he now knew that was a lie. Yuki was too amazing for his own good and Kyo was addicted.

**#32 – pretty**

Yuki was the one who was normally called pretty not Kyo and no one had excepted that the nezumi would be one to tell him that he was.

**#33 – rain**

Yuki loves when it rains even though Kyo hates it because then his neko puts up less of a fight.

**#34 – regret**

Kyo regrets going to go see Akito now. Especially because the god had pulled him into a kiss when he didn't know Yuki was watching.

**#35 – roses**

Everyone who knew Kyo—even Yuki—was sure he'd forget Valentine's Day.

Which was why Yuki was so surprised to find his lover holding out roses to him and kissing him on the cheek saying, "I love you my nezumi."

**#36 – secret**

They knew that it was dangerous to kiss at Sohma House but still Yuki looked so sad after his meeting with Akito that Kyo had to cheer him up somehow.

If only Akito hadn't seen them kiss. If only she hadn't learned their secret.

**#37 – snakes**

Having an older brother whose a designer comes in handy when one is planning their wedding. Such an older brother is not handy however when he tries to dress you up in a wedding dress.

**#38 – snow**

Yuki can't help but smile as he watches Kyo play with their little daughter out in the snow before he calls them in for hot chocolate.

**#39 – solid**

After Kyo's accident Yuki has to touch him to make sure he's solid and not a ghostly apparition before he throws his arms around him.

**#40 – spring**

With Yuki and Kyo, Kyo is normally the more daring one. So when Kyo steps out of the shower to Yuki lunging at him he is quite surprised.

**#41 – stable**

After his rocky and painful relationship with Hatsuharu, Kyo needed something steady and unchangeable.

That's how he found Yuki.

**#42 – strange**

"Why do you love him?" Motoko demanded of Yuki. "He's so…_weird_."

"I know," Yuki said. "That's what I like about him." He walks off smiling leaving behind a very confused Motoko.

**#43 – summer**

Yuki loves that they decided to have a summer wedding for not only had it made the wedding so beautiful but it allowed them to go skinny-dipping in the nearby lake as well.

**#44 – taboo**

They know that they shouldn't be doing this. Kyo should be with Tohru and Yuki with Machi but right now they really don't care because nothing with the two of them ever felt so right.

**#45 – ugly**

Kyo is only allowed to call himself ugly once before Yuki pins him to the bed desperate to prove to him that he's not.

**#46 – war**

When Akito forced Kyo into becoming her "pet" Yuki was beyond enraged.

This meant war.

**#47 – water**

"Cats are naturally afraid of the water!" Kyo shouted to Tohru from the dock.

"Well its time to get over that fear," Yuki said and pushed him in.

**#48 – welcome**

Its become tradition for them. Every day when they come home from work Kyo will smile at him and say, "Welcome home Yuki." And it always makes Yuki smile.

**#49 – winter**

Kyo loved cold winter days because those were the days when Yuki insisted on staying inside the whole day with hot chocolate, a roaring fire, and many warm blankets wrapped around themselves as they lay in each other's arms.

**#50 – wood**

They can't stand the thought of having their memories erased of their love. So when Shigure announces Hatori is coming to the house Yuki and Kyo runaway into the woods never to be seen again.


	2. Chapter 2

Namira: Please tell me which drabbles you think I should elaborate on. I would like to try and perhaps right them in story form.

* * *

**#01 – ring**

When Kyo shows Yuki the ring he can't help but fill with jealousy. "I'm sure Tohru will like it," He says.

"Its not for Tohru," Kyo says. Yuki looks at him surprised.

"Its not?" He says.

"No its not," Kyo says shaking his head. He smiles then and leans in close to Yuki.

"Its for you."

**#02 – hero**

After finding out that Yuki and Kyo are together Akito flies into the excepted rage. Yuki is excepting her to try and harm one of them so when she picks up the vase and throws it at him he's not very surprised. He just turns away closing his eyes and bracing for the blow.

But he is surprised that the vase doesn't hit him.

He opens his eyes and looks up to gasp and say, "Kyo!"

Because Kyo took the blow for him and now has a long jagged cut from his forehead to his jaw.

But he just grins at Yuki and says, "Didn't I promise to always protect you?"

**#03 – memory**

Kyo treasures his memories of Yuki far too much for them to be taken away and Yuki feels the same way.

That is why when Hatori comes to house to erase their memories he finds Tohru sobbing into Shigure's arms.

"What happened?" Hatori instantly asks. Shigure simply holds out a note and once he reads it Hatori understands exactly what happened.

_We refuse to forget._

**#04 – box**

As he watches Kyo's grave be lowered into the ground Yuki decides he'll never look at boxes in the same way.

**#05 – run**

"I don't know what to do Kyo," Yuki sobbed. "How can we stop them from tearing us apart?"

"Simple," Kyo said. "We run."

**#06 – hurricane**

"Wow," Shigure said looking around Yuki and Kyo's apartment in disbelief, "I can't believe how clean this place is. I would've thought any house with the two of you in it would look like a hurricane struck."

**#07 – wings**

When Kyo had to travel to another city do to his work Yuki wished he had a pair of wings so he could fly there and see him.

**#08 – cold**

Yuki paused misstep and turned around stunned to see Kyo crying. As he watches Kyo's eyes narrow at him the tears there spilling rapidly down his cheeks. "Why do you have to be so cold?" He demanded. The words pierce through Yuki's heart and he finds he has no answer to them.

**#09 – red**

After Kyo's accident that nearly resulted in his death Yuki well never be able to look at the color red the same way again.

**#10 – drink**

Yuki is still groggy in the mornings but now he knows how to fix that.

Which is why Kyo simply holds up his already prepared coffee for him in the morning.

**#11 – midnight**

At midnight when Kyo was awoken by someone crawling into his bed his eyes snapped open. He was sure it was Ayame who was staying at the house.

But it wasn't Ayame's face that was hovering mere inches above his own.

It was his brother's.

Yuki smirked at Kyo's surprise. "Hello my little neko," He said. "I just thought I'd stop by for a midnight snack."

**#12 – temptation**

Everything about Yuki was just so tempting that Kyo finally found himself giving into it and finally making Yuki his.

Explaining things to Tohru and Machi…well that's a different story.

**#13 – view**

Yuki stood in Hatori's office watching bitterly as the doctor moved the stethoscope over Kyo's bare chest. He knew he shouldn't be jealous but to him Kyo's body was for his eyes only.

**#14 – music**

Kyo takes Yuki's hands and leads him out onto the dance floor. "Wait!" Yuki says. "I don't know how to dance to this music!"

"Don't worry," Kyo says, "I'll show you how."

**#15 – silk**

"Oh come now Yuki it will be cut from the finest silk—" Ayame said but Yuki cut him off angrily.

"For the last time Ayame I don't want to wear a wedding dress!" He yelled.

**#16 – cover**

When Kyo comes home covered in bruises from facing Akito its Yuki's arms he seeks. Because only Yuki can cover each of his bruises with a thousand kisses.

**#17 – promise**

To Yuki the ring he wears around his finger is a promise. A promise that allows him to finally belong to someone who he loves with all his heart.

**#18 – dreams**

Yuki knows that he may never have Kyo in reality but in his dreams he can. Unsurprisingly this doesn't bring much him much comfort.

**#19 – candle**

Kyo lit the last candle and then blew out the match before looking up. What he saw had to be one of the most beautiful sights of his life.

The whole bedroom was lit up in a sea of candles and Yuki was laying on the bed in a short slinky purple dress curtsey of Ayame.

Kyo smiled and went to his lover kissing him tenderly. "Happy anniversary," He said.

**#20 – talent**

The Sohma family watches stunned with the rest of the audience as they watch Kyo and Yuki act out their parts onstage as the Phantom of the Opera and Christine Daae. Who knew they could sing so well?

**#21 – silence**

When Kyo left Shigure's house to go train with Kazuma for awhile Yuki thought he'd enjoy the quiet that would no doubt ensue. But instead he found himself missing the neko's loudmouth so much that he went up to the dojo and dragged him back to Shigure's house—not that said neko or his sensei were complaining.

Their plan had worked perfectly after all.

**#22 – journey**

The trip left him exhausted but it was worth it to see Yuki's face when he opened up his present and held up the amethyst necklace.

**#23 – fire**

Kyo watches with tears in his eyes as the fire eats away at Yuki's picture. "You promised me forever," He whispers.

**#24 – strength**

To everyone around him Yuki seemed to be always strong. He was someone that people always knew they could rely on. Nobody thought he had any weaknesses at all but he did.

And you just had to involve Kyo to find out exactly what the Prince's weakness was.

**#25 – mask**

At Kyo and Tohru's wedding Yuki only seems happy but its all just a mask and behind it he's crying.

**#26 – ice**

Where Kyo's love was like fire passionate and burning Yuki's was like ice cold and beautiful yet deadly.

**#27 – fall**

Kyo loved the way Yuki looked at night. Like a fallen angel cast down upon the bed.

**#28 – forgotten**

Yuki felt horrible. No one had even remembered it was his birthday! Tohru had a reason to because he had never told her when it was but still he thought that the other Sohmas would have remembered especially Hatsuharu. But the ox hadn't even been in school today deciding instead to skip with his girlfriend Rin.

Kyo wasn't there either for some reason which had made Yuki feel even more horrible. He'd at least thought his boyfriend would have remembered.

So when Yuki came back into the house that night from the garden he ignored Tohru and Shigure and went straight upstairs to his room.

What he found there made him stand in shock however.

Kyo was sitting there on his bed with a raspberry swirl cheesecake on his lap with seventeen candles all alight on it. He grinned at Yuki's stunned face. "Happy birthday," He said.

"I…" Yuki said, "I thought you forgot."

"No way," Kyo said. "How could I ever forget your birthday?" Yuki grinned and rushed over hugging Kyo tightly before kissing him passionately.

When he finally pulled away Kyo whispered, "Why don't we save the cake for later?"

"Oh yeah," Yuki said blowing out the candles before smirking at his lover. "I want to have a different kind of sweet first."

**#29 – dance**

To Kyo fighting was a dance which was why he told the nezumi he was the most beautiful dancer he had ever seen.

**#30 – body**

Kyo squirmed as Yuki's fingers spread the fluffy white substance down his stomach. Who knew whip cream felt so good?

**#31 – sacred**

For Yuki the time he spent with Kyo was a scared time not to be shared with anyone else.

**#32 – farewells**

Yuki was glad that he and Kyo had been able to escape from having their memories erased but he would always regret not being able to say goodbye to Tohru.

**#33 – world**

Yuki knew that the world would never accept the fact that Kyo and him were together but he had long ago decided that he didn't give a damn what the world thought.

**#34 – formal**

Normally Yuki had excellent decorum but when the nurse at the hospital told him that he couldn't see Kyo, Shigure and Hatsuharu had to drag him away from the frightened nurse as Hatori tried to convince the nurse to allow them to see the neko over Yuki's screams.

**#35 – fever**

When Yuki and Kyo came down for dinner Tohru instantly noticed that their skin was sticky and feverish. "Oh Yuki, Kyo!" She said. "I think you might have a fever! I'll have to check your temperature!"

Once she had left the room Yuki glared at Kyo. "Now do you see why I didn't want to do it?" He asked. Kyo simply shrugged.

"Oh well," He said, "it was worth it."

**#36 – laugh**

When Tohru, Shigure, and Hatori had come back from the grocery store they heard strange noises coming from upstairs. Slowly they had crept up the stairs as quietly as they could where they quickly found that the source of the strange sounds was Yuki's room. They moved steathily to the door before throwing it open and looking inside.

Inside they found Yuki and Kyo in a very comprising situation.

When the boys noticed they had been caught they had both blushed scarlet.

Tohru was bright red as well her eyes wide with her hand over her mouth. Hatori just sighed and closed his eyes shaking his head. Shigure however simply fell over laughing.

**#37 – lies**

Kyo forced himself to look anywhere else in the room but at Yuki's tear filled amethyst eyes. But that didn't stop him from hearing the voice that spoke to him so bitterly.

"So you were just lying to me when you promised me forever?"

**#38 – forever**

Motoko had been sure that Yuki could eventually leave his hot tempered cousin Kyo. After all not only was his cousin a boy but he wasn't Yuki's type at all. She knew that eventually he would dump Kyo and then he would realize how much he really cared for her.

She had been so sure…

And that was why she had been so shocked when Yuki had suddenly proposed to Kyo in the middle of the school hallway.

The pain didn't come until Kyo had said yes.

**#39 – overwhelmed**

Sometimes life as a Sohma child not to mention one of the zodiac got so overwhelming that Kyo and Yuki were thankful that they at least had each other.

**#40 – whisper**

Yuki was surrounded by a swarm of his fan girls when noticed Kyo walking by. He quickly made his way through the fan girls towards Kyo.

When Kyo saw him coming his eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" He demanded.

Yuki simply leaned in and whispered something in his ear that made Kyo grab his wrist and drag him away.

**#41 – wait**

Everyone who knew them thought that relationship between Yuki and Kyo was sweet but that wouldn't last. So they just sat back and waited for it to end.

But Yuki and Kyo's relationship showed no signs of ending. If anything it only grew stronger and deeper making the two people in it more in love and closer to each other then ever.

People now admitted that the relationship showed some promise but still they waited. After all the relationship couldn't last could it?

But it did.

All the way through high school and college the two never strayed from each other until finally once they were out of college they both had rings on their fingers and were planning on spending the rest of their lives together.

So much for waiting.

**#42 – talk**

Kazuma had always thought of himself as a father to Kyo. So that was why he knew he had to be the one to give him the "talk".

Once Kazuma had finished Kyo said, "You're talking about sex right?" When Kazuma nodded Kyo rolled his eyes. "Well I've already done _that_," He said.

He then left leaving his shocked shishou behind.

**#43 – search**

When Yuki and Kyo disappeared from school their friends searched all over for them but were unable to find them.

They had no idea that the two they were looking for were currently locked in a closet and lost in passion.

**#44 – hope**

Motoko hoped that it was all just a joke that the other fan girls were telling her but when she saw her prince cover that orange haired loudmouth's mouth with his own she knew it was true.

**#45 – eclipse**

Eventually Yuki got sick and tired of hiding and decided that it was finally time to tell everyone that he was gay and dating Kyo.

Although randomly grabbing Kyo and giving him a passionate kiss in the hallway might have been a bit much.

**#46 – gravity**

No matter how hard they tried to resist falling for each other they couldn't stop it. It was as if they were drawn to each other my some mysterious force—and they loved it.

**#47 – highway**

Because of a certain incident on the highway Yuki and Kyo were restricted from making out well driving.

**#48 – unknown**

Once Kyo put aside his hate for Yuki he found himself learning things about the boy he'd never known before and the same went for Yuki.

**#49 – lock**

When Shigure said that he was going to lock them in a room so that they could "bond with one another" Yuki and Kyo didn't mind in the slightest.

**#50 – breathe**

When Yuki woke up from the accident he demanded to see Kyo. They tried to convince him that he should rest but it was futile so they wound up taking him to see the neko. And the instant Yuki saw Kyo's chest rising up and down he burst out crying.

He was alive.


	3. Chapter 3

FireTigress-Thanks for the suggestion! It would be fun to write something like that. I just need to figure out the begginning...

Please keep suggesting to me any of the drabbles you think would be interesting as stories! It will be an interesting challenge to try and write them!

* * *

**#01 – walking**

As Kyo watched Tohru walking down the aisle towards him with a beaming smile on her face he couldn't help but wonder if he'd made the right choice.

**#02 – waltz**

As Tohru watched Yuki and Kyo dancing their first dance as a married couple she promptly burst into tears. (A/N: Happy tears people happy tears!)

**#03 – wishes**

Yuki had always wished for someway out of the cage he had been put in. He wanted to be able to fly.

But he never expected that it would be Kyo who gave him the wings he needed to do it with.

**#04 – wonder**

Hatori often wondered how two such different people had wound up together but still he was happy that Yuki and Kyo had found each other.

**#05 – worry**

Tohru had often worried that Yuki and Kyo's relationship would end so when Kyo told her he was thinking of proposing to Yuki she urged him to do so.

**#06 – whimsy**

When Kyo told Yuki that he loved him Yuki was sure that he must be dreaming but this thought was rejected as soon as Kyo's lips descended on his.

**#07 – waste/wasteland**

Yuki swore never to waste a moment of the time that he and Kyo closeted away for each other.

**#08 – whiskey and rum**

Yuki did finally confess to Kyo that he loved him. Sure he had to be as drunk as hell to do it but still he did it.

**#09 – war**

Yuki couldn't help but sigh as his boyfriend exchanged glares with the group of fan girls he had dragged him away from.

"Kyo can you stop warring with my fan girls already?"

**#10 – weddings**

"I'm getting married," Yuki announced to Kyo.

"Congratulations," Kyo said doing nothing to hide the bitterness in his voice. "I'm sure you and Machi will be happy together."

"I'm not marrying Machi," Yuki said. Kyo looked up at him surprised.

"Your not?" He said. When Yuki shook his head he asked, "So who is it then?"

Yuki smiled and leaned in towards Kyo until his face was mere inches from the neko's.

"You."

**#11 – birthday **

Kyo's birthday wasn't something that was ever really celebrated. After all who wanted to celebrate the day the cat had been born?

So that was why Kyo was so surprised when Yuki brought out a cake shaped like an orange cat for his dinner.

"Happy birthday Kyo," Yuki smiled at his stunned boyfriend and his answer was one of the most passionate kisses he had ever gotten.

**#12 – blessing**

When Yuki and Kyo confessed to Akito they expected her to be furious. The last thing they had been expecting was for her to actually smile happily and give them her blessing.

**#13 – bias**

To Yuki it was Kyo who was perfection not him but due to the fact that he was blinded by love his opinion might be slightly bias.

**#14 – burning**

Kyo's love was so passionate it burned Yuki knocking him right off his feet.

**#15 – breathing**

When Yuki saw the gorgeous copper dress Ayame had dressed Kyo in he promptly lost his breath.

**#16 – breaking**

Motoko would never forgive Kyo for breaking her heart not that he cared.

**#17 – belief**

Motoko stood in disbelief as she watched Kyo Sohma ravishing her prince senseless and then she let out a scream of anger and pain.

**#18 – balloon**

On Valentine's day Kyo was surprised to find a heart shaped balloon floating by his desk. Taking the note attached to it he read, _I know that you probably don't feel the same way but I have to tell you that I love you no matter how wrong it is. If you feel the same please meet me after you get this by the swings. _

_P.S-I think you'll know who I am by the present I left on your desk. _

Kyo looked at his desk and when he saw the gray rat plushy there his eyes widened in shock.

Quickly he grabbed the little stuffed animal and raced off to the swings.

**#19 – balcony**

When Yuki called Kyo in tears because he had a bad day the last thing he had expected was for his boyfriend to ditch his company's dinner party by scaling down a balcony.

**#20 – bane**

Although they could get very to be very annoying Yuki found Kyo's rages rather cute. Not that he'd ever tell him that though.

**#21 – quiet**

Without Kyo and Yuki in the house it was quiet.

And Shigure didn't like one bit.

**#22 – quirks**

Whenever he entered Kyo and his apartment Yuki had a curious habitat of smiling and saying, "I'm home."

**#23 – question**

When Hatsuharu first found out that Yuki and Kyo were together all he could say was, "Why not me?"

**#24 – quarrel**

They may fight about everything else but there was something that they both had to agree on.

Kyo always topped.

**#25 – quitting**

Even though Yuki was already with Machi, Kyo wasn't going to give up until he was his.

**#26 – jump**

When the school found out that he was dating Yuki, Kyo had to jump out of a window to escape the angry fan girls.

**#27 – jester**

Although no one would have expected it Kyo was a fool in love.

**#28 – jousting**

After walking in on Yuki and Kyo, Shigure kept teasing them relentlessly about it.

**#29 – jewel**

Diamonds may be a girl's best friend but amethysts were Kyo's.

**#30 – just**

Yuki wished that the world was fair because if it was he'd be with Kyo not Machi but the world wasn't fair.

**#31 – smirk**

As they listened to the sounds coming from down the hall Shigure and Ayame exchanged smirks well Hatori sighed and went back downstairs to give Yuki and Kyo their privacy.

**#32 – sorrow**

Yuki and Kyo's lives had always been full of sorrow but they were determined to change that for each other.

**#33 – stupidity**

When Kyo asked Yuki why he hadn't told him that he loved him earlier he said it was because he was afraid that Kyo didn't feel the same way. At this Kyo grabbed Yuki's shirt and pulled him to him growling, "You really are a stupid rat then," before giving him the most amazing kiss Yuki had ever had.

**#34 – serenade**

Yuki knew that Kyo had a beautiful voice—he had played the Phantom of the Opera after all—but that didn't stop Yuki from becoming lost in his boyfriend's voice every time he sang.

**#35 – sarcasm**

"Kyo's really that bad?" Tohru asked wide eyed making Yuki sigh. Apparently Tohru didn't understand sarcasm.

**#36 – sordid**

Even though people passing by gave them dirty looks Yuki and Kyo continued to make out on the park bench.

**#37 –**** soliloquy**

"Yuki what's a soliloquy?" Kyo asked looking up from his book confused.

"I don't know," Yuki said. "Let's go look it up."

**#38 – sojourn**

"I can't believe that you can go this long," Yuki panted.

"Well get ready," Kyo smirked, "because I can go even longer."

**#39 – share**

When Yuki told Kyo to share some of the chocolate with him he never thought that he'd give it to him by tonguing him.

**#40 – solitary**

Yuki had use to love being alone until he started dating Kyo. Now he loved being with his boyfriend as much as possible.

**#41 – nowhere**

Yuki tugged hard on the black velvet bonds that tied him his wrists making his boyfriend smirk.

"See Yuki?" He said bending down until he was nose to nose with him. "You aren't going anywhere."

**#42 – neutral**

Machi refused to either hate or accept the fact that Yuki had left her for Kyo but secretly she was happy for them both.

**#43 – nuance**

Motoko was dumbstruck. How was it that _Kyo Sohma _knew more about Yuki then she did?!

**#44 – near**

Although some people might find a clinging partner annoying Kyo loved it.

**#45 – natural**

Yuki and Kyo were naturals onstage much to everyone's shock.

**#46 – horizon**

"Wow look at the sunset!" Kyo said as he sat with his boyfriend on the roof. "Isn't it so beautiful?"

"It sure is," Yuki said with a small smile but he wasn't looking at the sunset.

**#47 – valiant**

It took a lot of bravery on both their parts but they were glad that everyone finally knew about their relationship.

**#48 – virtuous**

Kyo looked down at his boyfriend in shock as he was pinned to the alleyway wall. "Yuki—" He began but was cut off by Yuki ravishing him senseless.

When the nezumi pulled back he smirked and hissed into Kyo's ear, "I'm not as innocent as you think."

**#49 – victory**

Hatsuharu and Kyo were the two leading competitors for Yuki's heart and Yuki proudly showed Kyo that he was the winner by ravishing the boy senseless in front of everyone.

**#50 – defeat**

"So Yuki," Kyo said, "do you accept defeat?"

"Yes," Yuki murmured, He felt Kyo's lips curve into a smirk against the flesh of his shoulder and then the cool leather of the whip slid down his back making him whimper.

"Then its time for your punishment," Kyo whispered.


End file.
